Love Second Chance
by sonickiller41
Summary: When Tails and Mina fell in love and marry with two children, Skye and Melody, even Ash out of the picture?
1. Intro

**Love's Second Chance**

"Blast it, Mina!" Ash shouted at Mina in their living room, clenching his teeth, eyes closed tight, placing his fingers to his forehead. He was obviously upset. "I told you, long ago, when we first got together, that my career would take me to distant places." he explained, with a raised voice.  
>Ash was a yellow-furred Mobian mongoose, with thick, scruffy black hair, blue eyes, and a few piercings in each of his ears.<p>

"But why can't you let me come with you, Ash?" asked Mina, frustrated, tears beading in the corners of her eyes. Mina was a yellow-furred Mobian mongoose, just like Ash, but maybe a hair taller. She was quite slim, and had beautiful, sparkling green eyes, and long, complex, flowing mauve-coloured hair.  
>Ash sighed, running his right hand through his hair. "Miles and I will be flying over potentially hazardous areas," he explained, "And while Miles is a great pilot… I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you." he said.<p>

"Oh," said Mina, building a sarcastic tone "So what am I supposed to do, if something happens to you? Hmm?" asked Mina, bordering on anger now.

"Mina, it's better me than you. Besides, I can't afford to skip this trip," explained Ash. Mina stormed off partially, then began to pace, in an irritated manner.

"Oh, now you're just being selfish, Ash." she said. She stopped pacing, and turned to face him, getting right in his face "Isn't our relationship worth anything to you?" she asked. Ash sighed, but tried to keep calm.

"Mina, come on, now."

"You know what, no! I don't care! Go on your stupid trip!"

Ash widened his eyes in shock. "Mina…"

"Get lost!"

"Mina, stop this!" he said as he try to explain to her.

"Get out!"

There was a long pause as Mina pointed stiffly to the door of their home, with a furious expression on her face, as tears fell. Ash stared a moment into those wild eyes. He knew now, it wasn't worth defying them.

He sighed, slouched, and dropped his head. Turning, he stepped out the door, closing it behind him. He paused once he was out, but only to hear Mina begin to break down and sob on the other side of the door. He wanted badly to comfort her, but knew he was the last person she wanted to see right now. So he made his way away from their home - or was it now her home? - To the air terminal, to meet up with Miles for his trip.

**Note: This owned by LeyJay83 and edited by Me.**


	2. Chapter 1

Ash walked, somewhat slowly, trying his best to hide his frustration from those around him. The air terminal had just come into view. He gently sipped up the remainder of the Deerwood Bush-Berry Tea he had bought, from within the "to-go" cup that held it. After it was empty, he tossed the empty cup into a waste recycling receptacle that he spotted in passing.

He walked up to the figure seen tinkering under a small, two passenger aircraft. He could see mostly the lower half of his torso, wearing his brown utility belt and large brown boots… And the one thing that couldn't be hidden well: The two bushy twin tails, waving hauntingly behind the figure, occasionally twitching as the figure struggled with something inside the aircraft's innards.

Ash stopped next to the aircraft, laying a hand against its red hull. He took a deep breath in and out. "Are we ready to go, Miles?" Miles started a bit, and ducked out from the innards of the aircraft to see who spoke to him.

"Oh. Ash." he spoke, a somewhat surprised look on his face. Miles looked to a watch on his left wrist. "I didn't expect you this early," he said.

"Yeah," said Ash in a lengthy tone "Mina and I, we…" he paused and sighed. Miles nodded. "It's alright, Ash. I understand" he assured.

Miles was a quite tall looking, orange-furred Mobian fox, with blue eyes, and a unique feature: Twin tails, which could provide temporary flight. For this, he was once nicknamed "Tails" by his peers. However, he had since developed more confidence, and now used his real name, "Miles". He had grown since his younger days. He was taller, and more filled out in build. He also tended to wear more rugged, brown-toned leather adventuring gear.

"Let me just make a few more adjustments, Ash, and we'll be ready." Ash nodded as Miles ducked back under the aircraft's underbelly, and into the open panel. He tinkered away.

Ash leaned his back against the hull of the aircraft, folding his arms, and crossing his legs. He looked to the sky a moment, in silent thought. He then closed his eyes, took a deep breath in and out, and lowered his head again, as if to take a nap.

Several moments passed, but it still seemed like only a few seconds to Ash, when he could hear the cessation of tinkering and the closing and sealing of the panel on the bottom. "Alright!" Miles chirped, "We're ready," he said, dusting off his gloves.

Miles rolled a ladder over to the aircraft's side, which would allow the two to enter their seats. Miles stepped up first, entering the pilot's seat, followed by Ash, who entered the passenger seat beside him. The two sat, and geared up for the ride ahead.

After they geared up, Miles powered the engines, and radioed flight control. "Control, this is TX3. We're prepared for take off. Requesting clearance." he called, as he rolled the aircraft into one of the queue lanes. The response didn't take long "TX3, this is Control. You're clear for take off. Good luck, and happy flying." said the voice over the radio. "Copy that." Miles said.

He looked back to Ash out of the corner of his eye, saying "We're good to go." However, Ash, looking out to his side, seemed to have his mind elsewhere. Miles, pausing a moment as the aircraft rolled onto the runway, then looked back to the view in front of him, allowing Ash to have his quiet time.

Miles brought the engines forward to full power, and gradually lifted the aircraft into the sky, and brought it about to engage their course of travel.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, at one of the many ponds in New Mobotropolis, Mina sat on a bench, throwing small stones into the water. Her mind was so absent to other places, that she hadn't seen Queen Sally approaching her.<p>

The Queen, known informally as simply "Sally" to Mina, was actually a close friend of Mina's. Queen Sally had since grown to become a beautiful young woman, since the days she was leader of the Freedom Fighters. She had once again let her burgundy red hair grow long and flowing again, the colour of which contrasted with her blue eyes. She had grown tall and slender. She and Sonic were now married, and just a year ago, had given birth to their children, Prince Manik, and Princess Sonia.

Sally sat down quietly next to Mina. "Everything alright, Mina?" Mina jumped a bit. "Oh! Sally! I'm sorry… I… I didn't see you there." she stuttered.

"Quite alright, Mina." Sally assured. "You looked down, though. Is everything alright?" she asked, placing a gentle hand on Mina's back.

Mina nodded, closing her eyes for a short moment, tossing another stone in the pond. "I'm sure it will be." Mina said, "Ash went on another one of his far-away trips, again. And…" she paused, "I guess I'm just worried," she explained, throwing a pebble in the pond again, this time a little harder.

Sally nodded, with a gentle "mm-hmm". "Is that all?" Sally asked. She had noted how much harder she had thrown the last pebble into the pond, noticing an air of anger about her.

Mina closed her eyes and took a deep breath in and out. She managed, just barely, to fight back tears from spilling. "We had a fight…," she said, clenching her teeth under closed lips. Mina closed her fists tightly on her lap.

Sally placed a hand gently on Mina's back. "I know sometimes it's hard to cope when the one you love often leaves on trips," Sally explained. "But I know Ash loves you very much." she said. "I know you want to go with him," she said. "But sometimes the journey is dangerous. And Ash couldn't forgive himself if something happened to you."

Mina took a deep breath, again. "I know… I know… I just worry so much about him," she said.  
>There was a moment's silence as Mina stared - contemplating - into the pond. She closed her eyes, and sighed deeply. "You're right, Sally. I've been selfish." she nodded in self realization. "When Ash comes back," she said, smiling, "I'm going to apologize to him… And welcome him home with open arms."<p>

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, high in the sky above a treacherous landscape of jagged mountains, and thick tree growth, Miles flew his plane. Ash and Miles were just in the middle of a conversation about the fight Ash had with Mina.<p>

Miles was younger than Ash, which was for sure. But Miles had seen this sort of thing in relationships a lot in his upbringing; especially between Sally and Sonic.

"Don't sweat it, Ash." Miles said, as if brushing it offs as no big deal, "Eventually, you and Mina will work this out."

"I sure hope so," Ash said, "I feel so bad for making her so angry." Ash sighed, bowing his head slightly, staring at his feet on the deck flooring of the plane.

Suddenly a loud bang resounded, and the plane shook violently. Smoke began pouring out from the front of the plane. Ash panicked a bit "Um… Miles, what was that?" he asked, as the plane started to slowly lose altitude. Soon, it could be seen that the single front-mounted propeller was struggling to function.

Miles cursed under his breath, clenching his teeth as he struggled to keep the aircraft's flight-path stable. "Not good!" he exclaimed, "I knew I should've worked on that crankshaft more!" he said. "And just what does that mean?" Ash queried, gripping the sides of his cabin tightly. "It means we're going down!" Miles answered, frustrated, as he struggled to keep the plane steady. "Down?" Ash panicked,

"As in crashing?" "I'm afraid so, Ash." said Miles, being the proverbial bearer of bad news. "So hold on tight. I'm going to try to bring us down - somewhere - as soft as I can."

Ash braced himself as best he could, as the small aircraft began to lose altitude. "I think I see some level ground up ahead. A few trees, though," Miles announced, pointing to the area he was referring to. He then hopped onto the CB radio. "This is TX3 to any aircraft or bases in the area; Mayday! We are going down! Requesting assistance!"

As the aircraft drew nearer to their selected landing area, Ash and Miles braced hard for the upcoming impact. The aircraft then finally made landfall, ripping violently through the trees in the clearing. The volatility and violence seemed to last for several minutes, although it was only a few seconds.

Finally, the plane came to halt. It was just barely holding together. The wings had been all but torn straight off. After the smoke cleared, Miles unbuckled his harness, and managed to squeeze out of the now-twisted cockpit. His first concern was Ash. Miles wafted away the smoke and dust, and climbed back to the rear cabin where Ash was - only to find him unmoving. "Ash?" he called… Nothing. He didn't want to move Ash in case of serious injury. He called louder "Ash!"… Still nothing. Hesitantly, Miles placed two fingers to Ash's neck, checking for a pulse. He also leaned in to listed for breathing… Again, there was nothing on either of those checks. He was shock when he has no pulse, it means Ash is dead.

Just then, the CB radio crackled to life. "TX3, this is Albion Air Control. We received your distress call. What is your current status? Over." said a voice. Miles climbed back to the radio, and picked it up. "This is TX3. We're down. Plane's pretty much a write-off. Um…" he hesitated… "One casualty… Requesting pick-up back to New Mobotropolis."

**Please review and what you think about his story**


	3. Chapter 2

Mina had been busy tidying up things her and Ash's home. She seemed to have pretty much forgotten about the fight, and was ready to apologize to Ash, and welcome him home.

Just then, there was a knock at Mina's front door. "Just a minute." she called out. She put down her duster, and walked to the door, opening it. When she opened it, she was surprised to see Miles, especially without Ash. "Miles! You're back! But… Where's Ash?…" she questioned worriedly. Miles found it difficult to look in Mina's eyes. "Mina…" he paused, "I think you should sit." Miles suggested.

"Why? What's wrong? Miles, where's Ash?" she asked again.

Miles managed to make entrance, and prompted Mina to sit on a nearby sofa. "Mina…" Miles paused again, "There's been an accident. Our plane went down near Albion." he finally said. Mina gasped, placing a hand over her mouth. "Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed barely out of her lack of breath. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute, now. "Ash?" she queried simply. Miles took a deep breath. "I'm afraid Ash didn't make it, Mina." Miles informed, regrettably.

Mina tried to gasp again, but was too shocked to do so. Her eyes became wide with fear and disbelief. Tears began falling from her eyes. "No…" she said. She then shook her head slowly from side to side, wincing, trying to fight back the tears. "Mina…" Miles tried. But Mina would not hear another word. "No! I won't believe it!" she said in anger. She was now an emotional wreck; crying, shaking.

"Mina, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Miles tried again. "This is your fault, you hear me." Mina blamed, pointing a finger. "Mina, I…" Miles stuttered. "This is all your fault you letting Ash to die!" she hollered, "Get out! I don't want to see or talk to you ever again, Prower!" Mina shouted. "I… I'm sorry, Mina." Miles said solemnly, as he stood, and quietly stepped out the door. As Miles left, Mina broke down into a sobbing mess, and shut herself up in her bedroom.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Miles sat in his workshop, working on repairing a computer terminal, trying to keep the recent events out of his mind. But no matter what he tried, the thoughts continued to haunt him. What if Ash's demise was his fault? What if Miles could've averted the crash? What if there was something Miles could've done to save Ash's life? The thoughts continued to spin and tumble through his mind. Just then, Miles was startled by a spark of electricity from the innards of the computer terminal. "Ouch!" he exclaimed, as he pulled his hand away from the shock. After a quick examination, Miles found he was okay.<p>

Miles sighed, and sat back and reclined in his office chair. Leaning his head back, he closed his eyes. Just a moment afterwards, he heard a knock at his workshop door. His eyes blinked open, and looked to the door. "Who could that be?" he wondered to himself. He stood, walked to the door, and opened it.

Standing there at the entrance, seeming to look to the ground, was Mina. "Mina. I, um…" Miles paused a moment, "I wasn't expecting you," he continued. "Look, Mina. I… I truly am sorry. I wish…" Miles said, but he was quickly interrupted by two dainty fingers meeting his lips.

Mina's bright green eyes peered shyly but deeply into Miles' blue eyes. "No, Miles. I'm sorry," she said softly. "You did everything you could save Ash," she reassured. "Despite what I said… It was not your fault. It was nobody's fault," she added. "I'm sorry for getting upset and yelled at you. I had no reason to do so," she apologized.

"I just wish I hadn't fought with Ash before he left." she said. She winced, eyes shut, as tears began to flow. She wiped some of the tears away with the heel of her palm. "Listen Mina, I… I just wish I could tell him I'm sorry and that I forgive him." she sobbed. "Mina…" Miles said simply and quietly. Gradually, he brought Mina into his embrace, who willingly accepted it.

* * *

><p>The next day, Miles and Mina, and many other friends, and family, were attending Ash's funeral. The service had already been conducted. Mina was seen leaning over the open casket that held Ash's body. Miles was at her side, comforting her.<p>

Mina's eyes were glassy with tears. She leaned in and kissed Ash gently on the cheek. "I'll miss you, my love, I won't forget you." she whispered in one of his ears. Mina then stood straight, wiped a tear away, and went to sit down on one of the sofas in the room. Miles followed her, sitting next to her. Placing a hand on her back, he spoke. "Are you alright?" Miles asked quietly. Taking a deep breath and then letting it out, Mina sat up straight. "Yeah. I think so," she nodded. "It won't be easy, but I think Ash would want me to move on.

Miles nodded. "I think you're right, Mina," he agreed. "Ash loved you very much. And I think he would've wanted nothing less than your absolute happiness," Miles reassured. Mina Smile. "Thank you Miles."


	4. Chapter 3

After seeing Mina safely off to her home again, Miles was in his workshop once again, tinkering with more electronics and machines. It was now sundown. He seemed to be more focused now. Although his workshop still seemed a bit of a disorganized mess. But this was common for Miles. "Order among chaos," he called it. Somehow, among the mountains of electronics, machines and parts, he knew where to find everything.

Miles was half-lodged into a lower compartment of a large computer terminal; the same one he was repairing previously. Sparks were spitting out from the inside of the compartment while Miles was soldering wires to their connectors. Just then, Miles' communication terminal began chiming its incoming call indicator. Miles disengaged his soldering tool, and pushed himself out of the compartment.

Miles pressed a key to answer the call. Mina's face appeared on the screen, of which her head suddenly cocked to one side, her eye-brows knitting. "Miles?" she questioned. Just then, Miles realized he had forgotten to remove his soldering mask, which had been all but hiding his identity and then embarrassed himself.

"Oh! Gosh! Sorry, Mina!" he said, as he removed the mask. "There," he said once the mask was off.

"What can I do for you, Mina?" he asked. "Um, hi. Um…" Mina paused, shyly looking away to the edges of Miles' screen, rubbing the back of her neck. "Listen… I was just feeling a little lonely tonight…" she said, trying to hide a tear - although Miles noticed it. "Understandable," Miles nodded. "I…" Mina paused again. "I think I need some company, and was wondering if you…" she said, when Miles put up a calming gloved hand. "I'll be there soon, Mina. Just let me tidy up." Miles assured. Mina managed to put on hard found smile, and wiped a tear away. "Thanks, Miles". "No problem, Mina," Miles assured once more. "See you soon."

* * *

><p>It was late, now, and raining. When Mina heard the knock on her door, she opened it to see Miles there. "Miles. Hey…" she paused shyly. "Hey…" Miles answered, a little shy as well. Mina then realized Miles was somewhat soaked from the rain. "Oh! Gosh! You're soaked!" she gasped, "I'm sorry, Miles! Come in! Let me get you a towel." she said, puttering off to retrieve a towel. When she came back, she handed a small white towel to Miles. "Thanks, Mina" said Miles, accepting the towel after placing two coffee cups on a small table in her living room. Mina closed the door, then looked to see the cups.<p>

"What's this?" she asked. Miles had just begun drying himself off. "A little pick-me-up. Downunda Rainforest Blend." Miles announced. "Figured you could use something hot and strong. The Barista said it was the strongest they had". Mina had already picked up her cup, and given it a smell. "Mmm. You know me too well, Miles," she smirked, as she sipped the somewhat bitter and hot beverage.

Miles finished drying himself off, placing the towel on a small table next to a chair, which he proceeded to sit on. The chair was facing a sofa which Mina had proceeded to sit on. "How're you holding up, Mina?" Miles asked in a concerned but gentle manner. Mina took another sip of her coffee, then grimaced a bit. "I'm not going to sugar coat it, Miles. It's not easy," she stated obviously. "Ash and I were very close. To just lose him like this so suddenly is hard to accept." she added.

Miles nodded. Mina became quiet again. She had slouched a bit, staring down at her coffee on the table in front of her, watching the dark beverage while she swirled it around in its cup. She then winced and clenched her teeth, a hand wiping a tear away before it had the chance to flow down her cheek. "Are you okay, Mina?". Mina simply shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Ash," she sobbed. "I'm sorry I fought with you," she added, elaborating furthermore on her original words. "Hey, now," Miles said softly, making his way quickly over to Mina. "It's okay, Mina," he reassured. "I know Ash would've forgiven you without a second thought," he stated surely, as he sat next to crying Mina, pulling her into a gentle, calming embrace.

Mina leaned into Miles' arms, continuing to cry. As the night went on, and the rain poured, Mina eventually cried herself to sleep. Once Mina was asleep, Miles lifted her gently and carefully, cautious not to wake her, and took the sleeping Mina into her bedroom. He laid her on her bed, and tucked her in.

As Miles made his way to the front door, he suddenly found himself hesitating. He felt unsure of leaving Mina alone for the rest of the night. Of course, he knew she'd be safe. But Miles couldn't help but not think that she might like having someone around when she woke up in the morning. He thought of it for a moment, juggling it in his mind… then decided. He locked the door securely. He then quietly hopped onto the sofa, and dug out a novel he had been reading, from his backpack. Turning on a lamp next to the sofa, he began reading into the night, eventually falling sound asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Mina slept soundly in her bed. The only thing that would wake her was the smell of food. Being asleep, Mina failed to think about just where the smell was coming from, and who was cooking the food. Right now, she was comfortable.<p>

As the homely scents of breakfast food met her nose, she smiled in her sleep, snuggling into her blankets. She then stretched, upon when the memory came to her that Ash was no longer alive. "Then who?…" she thought to herself.

Sleepily, Mina sat up in her bed. As she knuckled one of her eyes, she realized she was still dressed in day wear. She then remembered; "Miles." Mina then stood and tiredly walked out of her bedroom, scuffing her feet as she went.

As she made her way into the kitchen, she noticed Miles cooking up a storm. "Miles?" she mumbled sleepily, as her version adjusted to daylight again.

"Hey there, sleepy head," Miles said as he looked up from his cooking and smile. Mina watched him a bit as he cooked. She managed to actually laugh a bit, but only in disbelief. "What…" she paused to laugh a little, then continued, "What are you still doing here?".

Miles smiled while he continued cooking. "I just couldn't find it in myself to leave you alone here all night," he began. "So I stayed the night. And I figured you'd been through enough these past few days, and thought cooking breakfast for you would be a nice thing for you." Miles brought two plates to a table in the dining room adjacent to the kitchen. "So," he said, motioning to Mina's plate, adorned with two Sunny-Side Up eggs and bacon all in the shape of a smiley face. "Enjoy."

Mina laughed a bit again. She knew Miles well, but not to the point that she would think he would do something like this for her. "Miles, I… I don't know what to say but" she said, amazed at Miles' kindness. Then she found the right words; "Thank you."

"Don't even mention it, Mina."

After the meal was over, Mina heaved a deep sigh of satisfaction. "That was delicious, Miles. Thank you," she said in gratitude. "Not a problem," Miles responded humbly.

Miles then stood, gathering the dishes from the table, and taking them over to a sink. Mina became perplexed. "Miles, what are you doing?" Mina queried in an almost annoyed manner. Miles smirked a bit as he began running the water, and cleaning the dishes. "What does it look I'm doing?" he responded. Mina walked to stand to his side, folding her arms. She smirked as well, and took a dish herself to clean it. "It looks like you're washing my dishes," she pointed out. "Exactly." Miles smiled, as he actually took the dish from her hands gently, and washed it himself. "Miles!" exclaimed Mina, under a bit of a giggle.

Mina then placed a hand on Miles' shoulder, and gingerly turned him to face her. "Miles. You've done more than enough. And I thank you," she began, looking into his blue eyes. "But I'll be okay from here. You should go home. Get some rest." she reassured. Miles sighed a bit, putting the dishes down. He didn't want to tell Mina, but he felt that helping Mina was his way of vindicating himself for her loss of Ash. "Are you sure, Mina? I don't mind helping out." he said. "Yes, Miles. I'll be fine. Go." Mina assured. Miles slowly built into a nod, "Okay." he said simply.

Mina walked Miles to her front door. As Miles stepped out, he turned to face Mina. He shyly looked to his feet, then managed to bring his gaze back up to Mina. "I," he paused, "I guess I'll see you later." he said. Mina nodded. Then Miles spoke again. "Mina, if you need anything," Miles said, only to be interrupted by Mina. "I'll let you know, Miles." she assured. "Alright," Miles nodded. He then stepped off towards home. He turned once more, just to wave. Mina smiled and returned the wave, then re-entered her home, closing the door.


	5. Chapter 4

Afterwards, Miles decided to visit his parents at their home. At least, he hoped they were home. He felt he needed to speak with them. To get some of that good old motherly or fatherly advice.

"Mom. Dad." Miles called as he entered the house. He usually just entered without much thought. He had a key, and his parents always assured him that their home was his home too. "It's me, Miles," he called out again. Just then, a familiar figure stepped out from around the corner of a hallway in the home. Not his father. Not his mother.

"Hello, Miles," the familiar figure said, as their details were finally revealed by the light of the main foyer of the home. It was his uncle, Merlin Prower. His father's brother no less. Merlin was an older fox, and as usual, was dressed in rugged cloth robes, typical to his role as Court Wizard of the Kingdom of Acorn. Merlin's hands were tucked into the large sleeves of the robes. Unlike his nephew, Merlin had but a single tail.

"Uncle Merlin. I didn't expect you to be here," Miles began. "So, where's mom and dad?" Miles asked as he placed a bag he was carrying on a sofa, before plopping himself onto the sofa as well.

"Your mother is at a meeting with the Council of Acorn. And your father is at a promotion ceremony for members of the Royal Guard." Merlin informed. "It is a wonder that the Monarchy did not also summon me for some reason. However…" Merlin began to add, "I feel that I may be needed elsewhere anyways."

Miles had his eyes closed and his head laid back on the back of the sofa. But he was well awake, and still hearing his uncle's words. "Yeah? Where might that be?" Miles asked, almost in an uncaring tone. Miles did indeed care for his uncle - and the rest of his family too. However, Miles was quite exhausted from recent events, and felt like the only thing that mattered to him at this point was getting some rest; escaping - if only for a while - from his mind's turmoil.

Then a single word shook Miles awake. "Here." Merlin said, matter-of-factly. Miles' large vulpine ears twitched and perked at that single word. His eyes opened, and his head lifted, as he sat upright in the sofa. "Here? What about 'here', Uncle?" he asked, "Everything looks fine to me."

"Everything but you, my dear nephew."

"Pardon?"

Miles' became perplexed. He knew his uncle, being a wizard, was very wise, intuitive and even mystical at times. But he could just never get used to it, sometimes.

"I've been tuned into your energy for the past few days, Miles," his uncle informed. "You seem troubled. Why don't you tell me how you're feeling…" he paused, "How you're really feeling, my dear nephew."

Miles heaved a deep sigh. "I'm not so sure I entirely know," Miles began. "I know it's not my fault. But somehow, I feel responsible for Ash's death. And…" he paused as he took a deep breath. "I feel the only way to make it better is to help out Mina in every way I can."

"I see," said Miles' uncle. "But according to my divinations, she seems to be trying to move on anyways. Perhaps it would be better if you helped her to do that, instead of trying to vindicate yourself; after all, as you said, it's not your fault." Merlin pointed out.

"Help Mina move on? What do you mean by that Uncle?"

"I think you'll know what I mean when the time comes."

* * *

><p>Mina had a similar idea. However, Mina had but a single parental figure to consult; her mother, Isabella. Mina's father, Arthur, was killed in the Great War shortly before her birth. Mina entered her mother's home. "Hi, mom," Mina called out.<p>

Isabella looked out from the kitchen she was working in. "Oh. Hello, dear," she said, greeting her daughter; her only living family member.

"Hey, Mom," Mina replied. She seemed down. And as a good mother should, her mother certainly noticed. Mina walked into the kitchen, opened the fridge, and grabbed from it a soda. She cracked open the seal on the soda, and took a sip from it.

"Everything alright, dear?" Isabella asked, concerned.

"Yeah. Just tired, I guess," Mina shrugged. After a pause and a sigh, she continued. "And confused of somehow?"

"Confused, Mina? What about?"

"Miles," Mina replied with but a name.

"Oh, you mean the Prower's boy?"

"Yes."

"What about him?"

"He…" Mina paused, "He stayed over night at my place, last night.

Isabella had a sudden look of confusion on her face as well. "Over night? At your home?"

"Not in my room, of course, Mom. He stayed in the living room," Mina reassured.

Isabella was a little relieved at that bit of the news. But she was still perplexed. "Well, that's good. Anything else?" Isabella continued. "Yeah… And this is the one that gets me…" she said, laughing only out of confusion. "He made breakfast for me this morning."

"Really?" Isabella replied, surprised a little.

"Yes. He even washed the dishes afterwards!"

"Well… I suppose that was kind of him. But why?"

"I wish I knew, Mom."

There was a moment's silence while Mina continued to drink her soda, and while Isabella continued to think about her daughter's situation.

"I think you should talk to Miles."

Mina swallowed the last of her soda. "About what?"

"Well, there must be some reason he's trying to help you out so much." Isabella pointed out. "You should feel him out. Find out just why he helps you."

Mina sighed, then nodded. "Yeah… I guess you're right."

* * *

><p>After bolting around town with her supersonic speed for a few minutes, Mina finally found Miles - ironically - by the same pond that she herself was at a few days ago, when she was consoled by Queen Sally. Miles was sitting on the same bench she was sitting on before, tossing small stones into the pond.<br>Cleverly, before Miles could notice her, she picked up a stone herself, and tossed it into the pond. Miles' ears perked, and his head turned to see Mina. "Mina. Hi," Miles said, sounding a little surprised.

"Hey, Miles. Mind if I sit?"

"Of course," Miles said, moving aside on the bench to offer Mina a space to sit. Mina then sat there, next to Miles. "What're you thinking about?" Mina asked, curiously.

"Eh," Miles shrugged. "Just reflecting on something my Uncle Merlin said to me."

"What did he say?"

"It's… nothing."

Mina became a little perplexed at that reply, but didn't wish to pry into it too much. So for now, she shrugged it off. For now, she changed topic; "Miles… Why have you been trying to help me out so much?"

Mile raising his brow and turn to her. "Huh?" Miles said, a little surprised at the question having come out so straight.  
>"Miles, you stayed overnight at my house to make sure I would be okay. Then you made me breakfast in the morning. You even washed my dishes," Mina pointed out.<p>

"Just trying to be nice, I guess," Miles shrugged.

Miles smirked and laughed a little. "I think it's a little more than being nice," she said. Miles didn't reply to that. "Miles, its okay. You can tell me. Tell me what's really on your mind."

Miles sighed, staring deeply at the pond before him. "I… feel responsible." he finally admitted.

Mina was surprised a bit, but now knew why Miles had been acting the way he had been. "Miles, look at me," she said, with a tone that was a combination of serious and sincere. Miles hesitated, but managed to look her way. There was sadness in his eyes. Mina could see it clearly. "It's okay. It wasn't your fault. I know that, now." she reassured. "And I'm ready to move on with my life, now. Start a new beginning."

Miles looked back at the pond. "Move on? With who?" he said, with a depressed tone in his voice.  
>There was pause while Mina stopped to think about her reply to that question. Suddenly a thought entered her head. At first, she shook the thought away, as if it were foolish. But for some reason, the thought came back, and this time, would not leave her mind. She looked shyly towards Miles. Miles was oblivious, still looking towards the pond. She then looked to her feet, playing with the thought in her head a bit more.<p>

What was this new feeling that Mina was experiencing now? Now, she found herself unable to stop thinking about Miles. She felt shy… Bashful… But why? And why now? She had only felt this way two times before; once when she was falling for Sonic, and again when she finally fell in love with Ash. Love? Could this be the feeling of love again?

Miles suddenly felt fingers beneath his chin gingerly turn his head towards Mina, who had moved in swiftly but gently with a tender kiss to his cheek. "How about with you Miles?" she said quietly.

Miles' eyes went slightly wider, with a surprised and perplexed look about his face. "Me?" Miles questioned. "But… why? Why me?"

Mina shrugged. "Well… Why not? It's not like it's out of the question. And besides," Mina said, "It's not like there's anyone else that would really be an option." she pointed out.

Miles stared at the pond again. Mina had suddenly thought he had rejected her. "Miles, I… I'm sorry," she said. But then suddenly, she was stopped before she could continue. "No. It's alright. I just…" Miles paused. "I've never been in a solid relationship before… And last time I tried, I was hurt." Miles pointed out, referring to the time when Fiona had horribly broken his heart after he slaps him causes his memory makes him sad and depressed.

"Miles," Mina started, gently turning his head again back to her. "I won't do that to you. Ever," Mina promised. "I…" Mina paused, leaning closer to Miles' face. Miles was a little nervous now. "I love you." Mina admitted finally. She then leaned in those extra few inches, and placed a gentle kiss on Miles' lips.  
>There was a bit of surprise in Miles' eyes. This had never happened to him before. Not genuinely, anyways. After a few seconds, a warm emotion overcame him, and he closed his eyes, finally accepting the kiss.<p>

After the two pulled away from their kiss, Miles noticed a tear falling down Mina's cheek. "You okay, Mina?" he asked, concerned. Mina nodded, wiping the tear away. "Yes. I'm okay," Mina reassured, putting on a smile.

The two laughed a bit. Then Miles cleared his throat.

"Mina?"

"Yes, Miles?"

He leans closer to her face. "I love you too." He kisses her lip and they embraced. Now Miles and Mina become a couple.


	6. Epilogue

Winter, 3245…

A light snow fell from the sky, floating on the breath of a cool but gentle breeze. The smaller lakes and ponds had frozen over, allowing the citizens of New Mobotropolis to skate among the surface of the ice. Which was exactly what two particular Mobians were doing this brisk winter afternoon.

Mina and Miles both skated gracefully along the ice, their hands lovingly clasped as they skated in circles, figure-8's and other shapes, around their shared center of gravity.

For a moment, the two spun about each other, eventually pulling into a close, loving embrace. The happy couple stared deeply into each other's eyes. Mina was about to kiss Miles, when Miles placed a finger gently to Mina's lips. "Save that kiss for a moment," he said with the ever so slightest of a smirk.

"Miles!" Mina protested humorously.

"I have something for you," said Miles, slowly kneeling, then reaching into the pocket of his winter bomber jacket.

Mina gasped a bit and placed her hand over her mouth as Miles pulled out a small white box from his pocket. When Miles opened the box, tucked caringly inside was a small, dainty, white gold ring with small tiny diamonds; the outer two of which were tucked into heart shapes designed into the shape of the ring.

"I never thought I'd ever ask this of anyone, Mina," Miles began. "But I love you so much. And I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being my wife."

Mina was stunned. "Miles, I…" she said. Tears welled up in her eyes. But she wiped them away, forced a smile, then lifted Miles to his feet.

"Yes, I will marry Miles Tails Prower."

The time had gone quickly. But the few months had already gone by. Miles and Mina were now getting married, and only a few phrases away from Mina Mongoose becoming Mina Prower.

"And do you, Miles Prower, take Mina, to be your loving wife. To have and to hold, through sickness and health. Through richer or poorer. 'Till death do you part?" asked the priest.

Miles looked deeply into Mina's eyes, beaming a gentle smile, as he held both of her hands in his. His attention was on Mina, but he could feel his friends and family - and Mina's friends and family - watching him. He knew they were there to support him, but he still felt a little nervous. But he managed to pull through without passing out.

"I do." he said, with a gentle nod.

"Then by the power invested in me by the Kingdom of Acorn, I hereby pronounce you Husband and Wife!" the priest said, as he closed his book. "You may now kiss your bride!"

With that, Miles and Mina pulled into an embrace, and kissed each other deeply.

"And now," said the priest, "It is my honor to introduce to you, for the first time, Mister and Missus Miles and Mina Prower!"

As the crowds cheered, Miles lifted Mina into his arms, and carried her down the aisle, and out of the church.

A few moments later, Miles and Mina settled into the back seat of a hover-limousine, as it drove off to take them home. Mina stared into Miles as she cuddled into him in the seat. "I love you so much, Miles," she said, with a smile.

"I love you too… Missus Prower," said Miles, with a silly smirk. The two laughed a bit, then kissed each other once more, as the limo continued on its way back to their home.

**20 years later…**

"And that's how I love her so much."

Miles was telling his story to his 2 children's, Melody and Skye.

Aww Dad, you story is awesome." Melody said smiles.

"Yeah Dad!" Skye said, he still shy.

"Honey, I'm home." She said as she open the door and closed behind her. "So how was your day going?"

The kids ran to her in excitement. "Dad tells us a story about you and Dad." Melody said.

Mina looked at her husband and smile at him. So was Miles too.

**The End**

**I finish editing the story and his story, please review**


End file.
